In Another Life
by GlitteringNights
Summary: What if when Starfire landed on Earth, she landed in Metropolis instead of Jump City, and instead was adopted by Superman, another alien who had arrived to Earth at a young age? Idea from blanddchedcannons on tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

****This story was inspired by a headcannon posted by blanddcheadcannons on tumblr in which on one Earth, Koriand'r was adopted by Clark Kent when she came to Earth and became his side kick of sorts. Note, for Robin, I decided to use his comic personality rather than the bit-more-Batman-like that Teen Titans uses. Also, in this, they're a bit younger than they were when they formed the Titans.****

 ** **I do not own the Teen Titans or any DC characters mentioned.****

 **—**

"Bruce! Can I go to the Watchtower with you?" A young Dick Grayson flipped and swung around the Batcave, making his way toward Bruce, who was suiting up.

Bruce frowned, pulling his cowl onto his head. "Not today, Dick. It's only a meeting. Nothing much."

"It's not like I have much else to do here," He gestured to the empty cave in a sweeping motion with his hand.

"I do believe Master Dick won't relent, "Alfred stepped into the cave carrying a tray.

Bruce sighed as he attached his utility belt. "Fine. Five minutes, then we leave."

—

"Alright, Kory, what do you think of the Watchtower?" Clark asked the girl as they walked down one of the long corridors. Starfire was looking out the giant windows.

"It is wonderful!" She cheered happily, taking the the sight of space. It was her first time visiting, and she was amazed. She had already met a few of Superman's closest allies—Wonder Woman a few times, and she had even said, that when Starfire was older, she'd be more than happy to spare with her considering Starfires people were warriors, same as the Amazons. Starfire had become friends with Wonder Girl, Donna Troy, who worked along side Wonder Woman, too.

She had also met the Flash, and his protege, Kid Flash, a few times. He was witty, impulsive, and to her, silly. Starfire had seen other of the main seven a few times, though never spoke to many others.

One of those members was Batman, when she was on a few missions with Superman they had stumbled upon him a few times, and whenever Clark went out and Kory asked where he was heading, he'd openly say, "Meeting with Bruce."

Although, Starfire had never met his ward. She had heard some stories about him from Clark, and that there was a chance she might meet him today, considering Batman often took him with.

Starfire loved meeting other young heroes, so she was quite excited when she learned that she might meet Robin.

"Come on, let's go," Superman put his hand on the girls shoulder as he gently ushered her to continue down the hall.

The two aliens made their way through the Watchtower until they arrived at the meeting group that that heart of the Justice League frequently met at.

"Do you mind staying out here? It's kind of boring in there, anyway," He joked. Kory nodded, and moved over to lean against the wall. Just as Superman walked in, she noticed Green Lantern seated at the large table, and a few other members, but before she could confirm who was there, the door shut.

"But Batman," Starfire looked down the other hallway. Batman and Robin.

"Not today, Robin."

"You say that every time."

"I'm aware."

"Fine," The Bot Wonder let out a breath of air.

As they approached the door, Starfire looked away as Batman turned to his protege. "Stay out here. Go talk to Wally, even, you know your way around." And with that, the Dark Knight walked through the door back.

Robin sighed, putting the back of his head against the wall and closing his masked eyes, obviously not noticing the curious girl.

After a few minutes of an awkward silence with the boy still deep in though, Starfire spoke up, "Hello," she offered.

Robin looked at her, startled. He shook himself off before meekly saying, "Oh, sorry, hi."

"You are Robin, yes?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yeah," he said. He took in her appearance. Her long fiery red hair, orange skin, and green eyes. "And you're... Starfire, right?"

"Yes," she responded, sticking her hand out. Robin took it.

He had heard stories about her before—escaped from an enemy alien ship. He racked his mind for information. She was from Tameran. Superman came to her aid when he saw her handcuffed and wrecking Metropolis. Together, they drove away the aliens. He "adopted" her soon after as Clark Kent, and took her to be his sidekick: Starfire.

Bruce had told him that Superman had taken on a partner, but he neglected to mention that she was drop dead gorgeous.

Apparently he must've been starting, because Starfire shifted slightly to avoid his gaze. He quickly snapped out of it, and awkwardly said, "Its nice to meet you."

"It is nice to meet you, as well."

After a few moments of quiet, he decided to speak up in an attempt to make conversation.

"So," he started, "What's it like working with Superman?"

Starfire looked at him, smiling, "Oh, it is wonderful and very exc—"

She was cut off by a gust of wind created by a boy in yellow and red.

"Hey, guys! How's it going?" Kid Flash.

"Kid, there's no need to speed up," Flash walked up behind him, sighing. "You're staying out here, anyway."

Kid Flash stuck his lip out in a pouty motion. "But—"

"Stay. Here." Flash said. "Robin, Starfire." He greeted as he walked past.

Kid Flash quickly recovered. "Hey, Starfire, Robin, how're you doing?"

"I'm fine, Wally." Robin rolled his eyes.

Kid Flashs eyes widened, and he looked at him urgently, putting his index finger up to his mouth. "Dude! You'll comprise my identity. No offense, of course." He quickly turned to Starfire.

She giggled slightly, "Hello, Kid Flash, and do not worry. Your secret is safe with me." She winked at him.

—

As more heroes passed through the doors, the three made conversation with one another until the meeting had ended.

Superman came out first, to which Starfire said her goodbyes to the two boys as she walked off with her mentor.

Batman and Flash had told the remaining boys to join them soon, so the two stuck around to talk for a while longer.

"Dude! Starfire's super nice! Not to mention pretty... Wait, hey, Dick! Are you even listening to me?" Kid Flash poked his friend in order to draw his attention back to him.

"Oh, what... Sorry, Wally." He shook his head.

"Man, you're totally crushing on her! You're practically drooling!" He exclaimed.

"I am _not._ " Robin crosses his arms defensively.

"Yeah, right. Sorry dude, but I've known you long enough to tell that you obviously like her!"

"No... Well... Maybe..." Robin looked off dreamily.

Wally laughed, patting his back. "Well, it's not like you'll never see her again. Maybe you should ask her out on a date, eh?"

Robin shook his head. "Batman would never approve."

"Sooo..." Wally said mischievously. "We don't tell him."

He frowned. "Wally, I don't even know if she likes me."

"Only one way to find out!" He cheered, grabbing Dicks arm and speeding off. "Mission to get Dick a date!"

—

While Robin thought Starfire to be absolutely lovely, she thought the boy to be very handsome, mask and all. Though, quite awkward.

When Kid Flash joined them, she saw him loosen up a bit more. She had heard Batman to be quite cold and guarded, so she supposed his behavior was a result from his mentor.

But she did like him, there was no doubt about that.

She'd heard of his escapades back in Gotham more than a few times, even so considering Clark frequently worked on cases with the Batman. Deep down, Starfire hoped she could possibly work with him one day.

"So, what'd you think of Robin?" Superman brought her out of her thoughts as he spoke up.

"He is very nice," she replied carefully. "Awfully awkward for what I had imagined."

Clark laughed, "Sometimes Batman can't teach everything. How's Wally?"

As they made their way back to the teleporter, Starfire told the man the basics of their conversation. It wasn't very interesting, if she had to comment, nonetheless, it was nice to talk with heroes her own age.

—

 ** **Alright, so this is just gonna be a large story of if Starfire was Superman's apprentice. I actually really like this idea, so prepare for more chapters. I might eventually include the formation of the Titans.****


	2. Chapter 2

"Wally, really, this isn't necessary," Dick complained, dropping himself into his bed as his phone clung to his ear.

"Uh, dude, as your best friend, and wingman, might I add, it's my job to get you a date!" He heard his friends voice over the other end of the call.

"And how do you even attend to do that?" He asked, irritated.

"Simple!" He said cheerfully, "We devise a plan where you and the Bat have to go to Metropolis, or, have Starfire and Supes come to Gotham!"

Dick scowled. "Wally... Geez, it would take me hours just to go through everything wrong with that idea alone. But to start off, firstly, how would you even plan something that big?"

"Well... I... Uh..." Wally's voice trailed off in the phone. "Sorry! Breaking up! I'll call you later with a plan. Bye Dick!" The phone call ended seconds after.

Dick sighed, tossing his cellphone to the side of his bed.

He thought about what other information he knew about Starfire. She'd been on Earth for about a year, and Kory Anders had recently been attending one of the high schools off and on in Metropolis. He supposed so she could adjust to the culture.

Dick eventually sighed and sat up, he stayed still for a moment, debating on whether or not to venture out of his quarters. Soon, he decided to grab and snack in the pantry and check what Bruce was up to.

As he walked into the manors large kitchen, he took note of Alfred tying Bruce's tie. For being one of the smartest men on Earth, he sure had trouble with the little things.

"Where you headed?" He asked.

"Meeting with Clark." He replied.

"Out of costume?"

"Said it was better that way."

Dick considered. "Did he tell you why you were meeting?"

"Something in Metropolis. Involving Lex, I'd guess. All he said was that the Justice League might need to me involved." Bruce answered.

"Mind if I come with?" Dick ventured nonchalantly.

"Why?" Bruce asked.

Dick shrugged his shoulders, trying to keep his face neutral. "Not like I have much else to do."

"School work?" Bruce raised his eyebrows.

"Nah, finished it yesterday."

"Then I guess you can. Get ready."

Dick raced off to his room, "By the way, I am _not_ wearing a suit," he said, taking in his adoptive fathers appearance.  
—

"Are you sure it is alright for me to accompany you? I feel as though I will be intruding." Starfire said as they walked down the crowded streets of Metropolis, making their way to the local coffee shop that Bruce and Clark would regularly meet at.

Clark smiled at her. "Nonsense, Kory. This matter involves you just as much as me."

"Very well," She responded, nervously biting her lower lip. She was wearing a holographic ring that concealed her alien looks—skin, hair, eyes. Unlike Kal-el, who naturally looked human despite his abilities, she could not blend in so easily.

Kory had been on Earth for only a year, long enough to often fight crime, but in that time, she never had joined Bruce and Clark's meetings. It was always simple things that they discussed about the League. This meeting, however, was a bit different.

Soon after, they arrived at the quaint little coffee house. Of course, Bruce being Bruce, had arrived early. The two aliens stepped inside and made their way to the table.

Starfire noticed that Robin had joined his mentor, and was sitting next to him, scrolling through his phone.

Bruce saw them walk in and cleared his throat as they sat down. "You're late."

Clark sighed. "You're just early."

Starfire sat across from Robin, he had put his phone aside but had his hands set on his lap, staring down, zoning out.

Kory took the chance to study the boys features. His blue eyes were his most noticeable feature. Kory recalled the information Clark had told her about, his name was Dick Grayson, an acrobat, and he had been fighting by Batman's side very early on for many years after his parents were murdered and they tracked down their killer.

Bruce brought his coffee up to his lips, then lightly set it down. "So, what's this problem of yours?"

Clark sighed, "Lex, again. Three months ago, he broke out. Metropolis's police department have been keeping tabs on him since. He's paid to make his record clean. No warrants, currently."

It was Starfire's turn to speak, "Since his escape, there have been multiple of the break-ins at prestigious technology companies."

"The police say all the victimized currently work or once worked at LexCorp." Superman finished.

"But that doesn't make sense," Robin said, confused, as everyone turned to him. "To start, he's rich. He wouldn't need his workers to steal. Second, he owns one of the biggest companies in the world. I'd assume he'd already have access to whatever he wants?"

"Dick has a point, something isn't right." Bruce looked deep in thought. "What did they steal?"

"Not sure," Clark shook his head, "Police didn't give us the details."

"He's out to destroy something." Bruce frowned. "We'll talk to the League about it at the meeting later this well, assuming he doesn't strike before that."

"See you then," Clark said as he shook his hand and stood up to slide out of the booth. Bruce did the same, dropping money on the table as he stood up.

Robin gave a faint smile and waved as he went to follow his adoptive father. Starfire left the quaint little shop with Clark.

 ** **Sorry this chapter took a while to get out. I've been busy with school, and mainly just unmotivated. I apologise for this being more filler and shorter. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoyed it.****


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I'd like to start off by apologizing for how long it took me to write this. Same excuse, busy with school, and I honestly forgot about my ongoing stories. (I'll try to update The Demons Head, too!) So I'm so sorry about that. I didn't have much inspiration, either, which stinks, but for now I at least have some small ideas to incorporate into this story. Also, wow. I reread the previous two chapters and I really needed to proof read. Saw a lot of mistakes, so sorry about that, too. Anyway, happy holidays, and enjoy.**

 **I do not own any DC characters mentioned.**

—

"Another meeting?" Dick asked as he watched Bruce drape his cape on his back.

"Yes. Clark and I decided we needed to consult the League as a whole on what to do about Luther. So far, the problem isn't major. But, it doesn't help to keep tabs on him." Bruce responded.

"Like you haven't since the moment he started causing trouble," Dick snorted.

Bruce glanced at him.

"Before?" asked Dick, stunned.

"Anyway, you're welcome to come. Five minutes," He said, making his way down to the Batcave.

—  
The Leaguers has gathered together, and Dick watched as each entered. The majority has entered when Barry and Wally ran up.

"We're always the last ones!" Wally groaned. Barry shook his head and sighed.

"Maybe not," Wally quipped, seeing Superman walk up with Starfire flying next to him.

"Fashionable late, Supes," Wally shot him finger guns as Superman greeted the others.

Both him and Flash walked in together, and the door shut.

"Alright, so the gangs back together!" Wally cheered.

"There was never a gang, man." Dick sighed.

Kid Flash shrugged, "I mean, there was the three of us last time they had a meeting."

"That's because we all work with members of the Justice League, Wally." Dick grunted.

"If you will excuse me," Starfire interrupted, "I had planned on going to the training room."

Wally pushed Dick toward her, "Oh! So was Dick—I mean Robin. Right?"

"I was?" Dick said quietly.

"Yes! You were." Wally gritted his teeth. "Anyway, why don't we join you?"

Dick shook his head, "KF, stop bothering her. If she wants to be alone then we should leave

Kid Flash raised his finger with an exasperated look on his face.

"It is alright," Kory said kindly. "You are welcome to accompany me." Starfire started to walk off toward the training room. Looking behind her at the two, she added, "You may call me Kory." She gave them a kind smile as she continued walking.

Wally elbowed Dick in his side. "Well, am I a good wingman or what?"

"Oh, shut up."

—

Once the group arrived at the room, Wally immediately suggested an idea;

"Oh, I know! Kory, you and Dick should spar!"

"Uh, why, Wally?"

Kid Flash leaned over to his best friend, and whispered, "Heard about her powers. Wanna see how she'll wipe the floor with you."

"Encouraging," Dick huffed. "But, sure, if you're fine with it Kory."

Kory nodded, and she flew over to the other end of the room to grab a wooden staff.

Wally padded his friends shoulders, "She's gonna kick your ass. Good luck!"

Robin grabbed his retractable bo-staff, and moved into a battle stance, as did Starfire.

Kory advanced first, attempting to knock him off his feet by sliding her foot under his. Dick only stumbled, as he quickly rightened himself. He dodged a blow from her staff, before quickly sending one of his own. She blocked it, and as their staffs met he pushed with all his might, attempting to get the edge. But, Kory quickly pushed back, knocking him to the ground.

"Go Kory!" Wally cheered.

Dick grunted as he flipped in order to evade another hit. Once he was behind her, he attempted to swing his weapon at her, but in a split second, she reacted, grabbing his staff and hurling it—and him—into the nearby wall.

"Oof," Dick muttered once his body collided with the rack that held the training staffs. It was broken in half, with his body wedges in the middle.

Kory winced. "I apologize," she said.

"It's okay," He coughed as he attempted to sit up.

"Haha, dude. I told you, she _totally_ kicked your ass!"

Dick glared at him through his mask. "Not now, Wally. Unless you want to spar with her."

"Yeah, I'll, uh, pass on that." He said meekly.

Kory walked over to Dick, and held out a hand. He graciously took it as she helped him stand.

"You're very strong." He commented awkwardly.

"My people are warriors," She replied, as though it was an answer.

"Right," Dick said, rubbing his head. "So, what are your actual powers, anyway? Other than being able to throw people across the room... Super strength, I'm guessing?"

Kory nodded. "Prolonged exposure to intense temperatures, flight, increased durability, to name my powers that I use most often. And," She opened her hand, and a glowing green orb grew, "I am able to absorb radiation. That is what powers... me. I can focus the radiation into beams, starbolts."

Her eyes began to glow a fluorescent green as the orb, or rather, starbolt became more intense. The boys moved a bit closer to see it, and felt heat pouring off of it.

"Whoa! Cool." Wally ogled.

Starfire let her hand fall as the glow faded away.

"I'm sure having Superman as a mentor helps, too," Robin said. "Speaking of, maybe we should see if they're done with their meeting."

The group of three teens moved toward the room, and waiting outside of the door, making idly conversation for the time being. They were bound to end the meeting sooner or later.

They heard voice start to raise, it could possibly be the team wrapping up their discussion, an argument, who knows? Chair legs scrapped against the cold floor. They must have been leaving.

Before the door had opened, Robin tapped Starfires' shoulder. "Hey, uh, Kory? I was thinking... maybe, we could uh... All three of us maybe hang out... As civilians, I mean, if you want..." Robin trailed off.

Kid Flash threw his arms around Robin. "Hey, that's a great idea! And you know Donna, right? Maybe we can invite her if she's allowed off the island for a bit. She's Dicks best friend, second only to me, of course."

Kory nodded. "Perhaps, I shall contact you both." The steel doors slid open, and as last time, Superman came out first, with Kory waving and walking off.

—

 **I'll try to keep updating more frequently, at the least, monthly updates. So sorry again, I've just been super busy and tired and unmotivated. As I'd like to apologize for this being filler, I wanted a simple thing to write about for the time being. Happy New Year!**


End file.
